Who Are You, Kyu?
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Choi Siwon seorang guru muda baru di SM High School. Dan Cho Kyuhyun murid pendiam dan misterius yang sangat tertutup. Bersiaplah Choi Siwon, sesuatu yang menakjubkan akan menemani hari-hari mu disekolah ini. Warn: BL, NC, Typos, NaughtyKyu. WonKyu Love Story, Don't bash pair! Don't like Don't READ! Chapter terakhir tiba . Read and review please
1. Chapter 1 Perbaikan

Republish cerita yang baru 6 jam di publish tapi udah dihapus oleh admin FFn -_-

Semoga gak dihapus lagi ya.

Sedih deh belum sempat baca review yang masuk tapi udah keburu dihapus T.T

Kalo dihapus sekali lagi, cerita ini gak bakal aku lanjutdeh kayanya :(

.

.

Wah dapet banyak info dari reviewers.

jadi ff dihapus itu karna ada yang ngelapor ya?

astagaaaa :( tega banget ya T.T

Soal saran nulis ff di blog atau wordpress,

sebenernya aku punya blog, tapi blog itu diawasin sama papa -_- jadi gak mungkin aku nulis cerita yadong disitu T.T

Dan soal wordpress, aku gak ngerti cara mainnya T.T

Ada yg berniat mengajarkan? ;)

.

.

Halooooo berjumpa lagi WonKyu shipper :D

Jiwa yadong WonKyu saya kembali muncul.

Ihihihi

Mumpung puasanya diundur, mari kita membuat 1 ff yadong sebelum hiatus.

Selamat menikmati :)

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing: WonKYu

Warning: BoysLove, NC, Alur berantakan, Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, Typos.

Disclaimer: Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan dan cerita ini hanya milik saya.

Rate: T-M

Summary: Choi Siwon seorang guru muda baru di SM High School. Dan Cho Kyuhyun murid pendiam dan misterius yang sangat tertutup. Bersiaplah Choi Siwon, sesuatu yang menakjubkan akan menemani hari-hari mu disekolah ini.

.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

***Who Are You, Kyu?***

"Anneyong haseyo. Choi Siwon imnida. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Oleh karena itu saya mohon bantuan dan kerjasama kalian semua" Sapa Siwon sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Hari ini pertama kalinya ia mulai masuk dan mengajar di SM High School. Pembawaannya yang tampan dan tegas membuatnya cepat disegani di hari pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Wah tampan sekali Seongsaengnim itu"

"Benarkah dia wali kelas kita? Muda sekali"

"Wah sangat-sangat tampan. Aku tak akan pernah membolos lagi jika begini caranya"

Ocehan-ocehan murid mulai terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas itu. Siwon tersenyum mendengar kekaguman-kekaguman yang ditunjukan oleh anak murid nya itu. Namun ia sadar, ia harus menenangkan kelas ini.

"Ehem" Dehaman Siwon sukses membuat seisi kelas hening. Ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya sebelum memulai bicara.

"Karena ini hari pertama saya mengajar, saya harap kalian tidak menimbulkan kebisingan berlebihan. Itu akan mengganggu kelas lain. Namun, sesi pelajaran akan kita jalankan secara santai. Oke kalau begitu kita mulai saja pelajarannya"

Siwon mulai membuka buku bahasa inggris yang dibawanya. Ya, ia dikhususkan untuk mengajar bahasa inggris di sekolah ini. Namun ia mendapat tugas lain yakni sebagai walikelas.

Siwon mulai menerangkan pelajaran dengan sabar dan santai. Sesekali terlihat ia melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan seru untuk murid-murid barunya. Dan tak jarang kelas ini diisi oleh tawaan dari murid-murid itu.

Namun selama pelajaran berlangsung, Siwon merasa seseorang memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Terkadang ia sampai bergidik saat merasakan betapa tajamnya pandangan itu. Siwon mencoba menoleh agar tahu dari mana pandangan itu berasal. Ia selalu merasa pandangan itu datang dari salah satu anak muridnya. Namun begitu ia menoleh ia hanya mendapat pemandangan murid-muridnya yang sedang serius membaca. Tak ada satupun yang menatapnya.

Siwon pun memutuskan untuk kembali serius mengajar dan mengabaikan tatapan itu. Selama 90menit pelajaran berlangsung, Siwon tetap mencoba dengan keras mengabaikan tatapan itu. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya tak tenang.

Akhirnya sesi pelajaran pun berakhir. Dengan segera ia mencoba kembali menuju keruangannya. Namun beberapa murid yeoja menahannya dan mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan genit.

15menit waktu istirahatnya terbuang sia-sia karena pertanyaan tak penting dari yeoja-yeoja centil itu. Setelah berusaha ia pun berhasil menghindar dari murid-muridnya itu dan kembali menuju ruangannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia berjalan menuju ruangannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Akhirnya Siwon pun sampai diruang pribadinya. Selang 5menit ia duduk, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dari luar.

"Siapa?" Tanya Siwon. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tak juga ada jawaban, Siwon memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang murid namja berperawakan ramping dan putih berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan Siwon.

"Kau siapa? Murid kelas mana?" Tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan wajah murid itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Murid kelasmu, Seongsaengnim." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ohya, hm masuklah jika ada keperluan." Ujar Siwon.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju kursinya dengan Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan Siwon, Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pitu ruang kerja Siwon itu.

"Eh, kenapa dikunci Kyu?" Tanya Siwon terkejut. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh anak muridnya itu.

"Seongsaengnim, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Mwo? Membantu apa Kyu?"

"Engh, sesuatu dibawah sini menegang sejak melihatmu masuk kedalam kelas, Seongsaengnim. Bantu aku menenangkannya ne?" Pinta Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah juniornya.

"Mwo?"

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Review :)

Bakal aku lanjut saat jumlah review memadai :)

.

.

Oya, sebenernya cerita ini untuk Rate M, tapi karna di Rate M dihapus terus jadi aku taroh dirate T.

aku menyalahi aturan kan ya? Mianhaeeeee T,T

apa masih diperbolehkan cerita ini dilanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hah hah hah apa-apaan anak itu tadi."

"Berani sekali ia mempermainkan aku"

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran padanya"

"Ah, siapa tadi namanya?"

"Cho… Cho Kyuhyun ya itu namanya."

"Tunggu saja pembalasan dari Seongsaengnim mu ini Kyu. Bersiaplah."

"Eh, tapi bagaimana mengatasi sesuatu yang menegang dibawah sini?"

***Who Are You, Kyu?*** (Chapter 2)

"Aaahhhkkkk"

Siwon berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia begitu kesal dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dengan mudahnya ia 'menegang' karena godaan dari muridnya. Beruntunglah ada toilet guru yang menjadi tempat ia menyembunyikan ketegangannya.

"Ayolah Choi junior. Jangan terus menegang seperti ini. Aku harus mengajar beberapa menit lagi." Pinta Siwon sembari menatap lemah kearah juniornya.

"Apa aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri disini? Ah tidak bisa. Aku sungguh ribut kalau dalam hal itu"

"Aisshh semua ini gara-gara murid kurang ajar itu."

-Flashback ON-

"Seongsaengnim, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Mwo? Membantu apa Kyu?"

"Engh, sesuatu dibawah sini menegang sejak melihatmu masuk kedalam kelas, Seongsaengnim. Bantu aku menenangkannya ne?" Pinta Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah juniornya.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan keterkejutan Siwon. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah pinggangnya dan mulai membuka ikat pinggang yang ia pakai.

"Eh kau mau apa?" Tanya Siwon gugup. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini dihari pertamanya mengajar.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menenangkan sesuatu dibawah sini Seongsaengnim." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan gerakannya. Sekarang ikat pinggangnya telah terlepas. Ia pun mulai mengarahkan tangannya menuju kaitan celana seragamnya.

"Yah yah berhenti. Jangan diteruskan. Aish kubilang berhenti."

"Hm waeyo? Bukankah seorang guru harus membantu muridnya yang sedang kesusahan Seongsaengnim?" Tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Ia menampilkan wajah polos dengan mata yang seolah mengatakan dirinya tak tahu apa-apa. Wajahnya yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih imut dimata Siwon.

"Ya.. Ya tapi bukan dalam hal seperti ini. Aishh keluarlah dari ruang kerjaku. Sebentar lagi istirahat berakhir." Usir Siwon. Ia sama sekali tidak berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kau mengusirku Seongsaengnim? Kau yakin ingin menyia-nyiakan hal ini? Aku dengan sukarela menawarkan tubuhku padamu tapi kau menolaknya?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk Siwon dan berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh Siwon.

"Apa Seongsaengnim tau, lubangku masih cukup sempit untuk dimasuki milikmu yang terlihat sangat besar itu. Rasanya pasti nikmat. Nghh" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Siwon.

Tubuh Siwon menegang seketika. Bisikan Kyuhyun benar benar bisa membuatnya 'Turn On'. Dan celananya terasa sungguh sesak saat ini.

"Membayangkannya saja sungguh membuatku semakin tegang Soengsaengnim. Kau yakin akan benar-benar menolakku, Wonnie-ah?" Bisik Kyuhyun seductive. Dengan nakal ia jilatkan lidahnya pada cuping telinga Siwon.

"Ngghh" Siwon mendesah spontan saat merasakan dinginnya lidah Kyuhyun yang menyentuh kupingnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan Siwon. Ia merasa menang karena berhasil mempermainkan guru barunya itu.

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau. Aku akan keluar dari sini. See you Seongsaengnim" Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil membuka kunci pintu ruangan Siwon. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia melenggang keluar ruangan tanpa mau repot-repot membenarkan ikat pinggangnya yang masih belum terpasang.

"Mwo? Yah tunggu. Jangan pergi kau. Hei" Teriak Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan menjauh sembari terkekeh geli.

"Yah brengsek!" Umpat Siwon. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju toilet guru untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

-Flashback Off-

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihihi"

"Waw apa aku tak salah lihat?"

"Besar sekali"

Gumaman dan kekehan geli terdengar dari murid-murid yang diajar Siwon saat ini. Mereka semua mengomentari celana bahan Siwon yang terlihat menggembung dibagian depannya. Beruntung Siwon memiliki wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh bagus, sehingga murid-murid tak menatap jijik padanya. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang berdecak kagum.

'Aish malu sekali rasanya.' Batin Siwon. Ia berbalik untuk menulis dipapan tulis sembari menutupi obyek pandangan nakal murid-muridnya tersebut.

'Padahal sudah30menit berlalu. Kenapa masih tegang juga.' Batinnya lagi.

Gumaman terdengar semakin nyaring dari kelas itu. Mau tidak mau Siwon harus ertindak tegas agar murid-muridnya mau diam.

"Ehm bisakah kalian tenang? Terlalu bising didalam sini. Diam dan perhatikan!" Sahut Siwon tegas. Ia menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh kelas yang mulai tenang.

Sekilas ia melihat sosok murid yang sangat familiar baginya dipojok kelas. Murid yang berhasil membuatnya malu saat ini. Murid yang berhasil membuatnya 'Turn On'. Namun ketika ia menoleh sekali lagi untuk melihat murid itu, sosok itu tak ada disana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei apakah ada namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun dikelas ini?" Tanya Siwon pada seorang murid yang berada tepat didepan pintu kelas tempatnya menjadi walikelas.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Setau ku tak ada Seongsaengnim." Jawab murid itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tau seluruh murid didalam kelas ini?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Yakin Seongsaengnim. Aku sangat hapal dengan semua murid yang ada dikelas ini." Jawab si murid yakin.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu"

Siwon pun beranjak kembali kekelas dimana ia baru saja mengajar. Tadi bukankah ia sempat melihat sosok Kyuhyun dikelas itu? Mungkin saja Kyuhyun memang murid dikelas itu.

"Hei apa dikelas ini ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon pada seorang yeoja yang sedang membaca didalam kelas.

"Tak ada seongsaengnim."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Seongsangnim tunggu." Tahan murid yeoja itu.

"Hm waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menegang tadi?" Tanya yeoja itu to the point.

"Yah itu bukan urusanmu. Berhenti menanyakan hal tak senonoh pada guru."

Siwon beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dengan omelan kecil mengalun dari bibirnya. Sedangkan sang murid yeoja hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah guru barunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh jam pelajaran telah usai. Dengan terburu-buru Siwon berlari menuju sebuah ruangan. Tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa siswa yang baru keluar dari dalam kelas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia pun sampai kesebuah ruangan. Ruang administrasi kesiswaan. Dari situ ia bisa mendapat semua info tentang siswa yang diinginkannya. Dan tentu saja dalam hal ini ia ingin mencari tahu tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maaf bisakah kau menolongku?" pinta Siwon pada salah seorang staff yang masih berada diruangan itu.

"Ya, ada apa Choi seongsaengnim?"

"Aku membutuhkan info tentang Cho Kyuhyun. bisa aku mendapatkan datanya?"

"Hm, untuk apa?" Tanya si staff curiga.

"Ah, tadi ia keruanganku untuk meminta bimbingan. Namun aku lupa menanyakan kelasnya. Bisakah?"

"Baklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Sang staff pun mulai membuka data seluruh siswa yang berada di SM High School. Lalu ia mengetik nama Cho Kyuhyun dikolom pencarian.

Dengan sabar Siwon menunggu hasil pencarian di computer itu. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian sang staff berbalik menghadap Siwon dengan wajah datar.

"Tak ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun disekolah ini."

"Mwooo?"

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku membutuhkan info tentang Cho Kyuhyun. bisa aku mendapatkan datanya?"

"Hm, untuk apa?" Tanya si staff curiga.

"Ah, tadi ia keruanganku untuk meminta bimbingan. Namun aku lupa menanyakan kelasnya. Bisakah?"

"Baklah. Tunggu sebentar"

Sang staff pun mulai membuka data seluruh siswa yang berada di SM High School. Lalu ia mengetik nama Cho Kyuhyun dikolom pencarian.

Dengan sabar Siwon menunggu hasil pencarian di computer itu. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian sang staff berbalik menghadap Siwon dengan wajah datar.

"Tak ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun disekolah ini."

"Mwooo?"

***Who Are You, Kyu?***(Chapter 3)

"Won… Siwon… Yah Choi Siwon, berhenti melamun saat sedang kerja!" Bentak seorang namja bermata sipit. Ia kesal pada Siwon yang sejak tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Yah Yesung hyung. Jangan berteriak. Kau fikir aku tuli?" sahut Siwon ketus.

"Salahmu! Kenapa kau terus melamun sejak tadi?" Tanya Yesung, rekan sekerja Siwon di SM High School.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal difikiranku hyung."

"Hm, ceritakanlah jika kau mau. Aku siap mendengarkan." Tawar Yesung.

"Begini hyung, kemarin saat jam istirahat seseorang menghampiriku. Ia memakai seragam murid sekolah ini dan mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi saat aku mencarinya didata seluruh murid sekolah, tak ada satupun murid bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mwo? Kau yakin? Mungkin kau salah mendengar namanya."

"Aku yakin tak salah hyung. Memang itu namanya."

"Hm, aneh sekali. Sudahlah mungkin itu hanya salah seorang staff iseng yang menggoda guru baru sepertimu."

"Yah untuk apa menggodaku? Lagipula dia namja hyung."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah dengan paras dan wajahmu itu kau selalu menjadi idola para uke diluar sana?" Sindir Yesung. Ya, Yesung memang sejak lama kenal dengan Siwon, sehingga ia sangat tahu kebiasaan Siwon yang sering digoda oleh uke-uke nakal diluar sana.

"Yah, aku ini straight hyung. Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu."

"Apa salahnya menjadi gay? Yang terpenting kan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari dasar hati. Lagipula Wookie-ku jauh lebih cantik daripada yeoja manapun diluar sana."

"Cih, Wookie memang cantik. Sayang nasibnya sial, mendapat namjachingu berkepala besar dan aneh sepertimu. Poor Wookie"

"Yah pabbo horse. Berani-beraninya menghinaku." Ujar Yesung sembari memukul kepala Siwon dengan gulungan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Aww appo hyung."

"Cih berlebihan. Ehm, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau mencari data murid aneh itu? Kau tertarik dengannya eoh?" goda Yesung.

'Mwoo? Aniya hyung. Aku mencarinya untuk ehm untuk… ah sudahlah tak ada urusan denganmu hyung." Omel Siwon. Ia segera beranjak pergi menuju kelas tempatnya mengajar dan meninggalkan Yesung yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ok any question?" Tanya Siwon pada muri-muridnya. Ia baru saja selesai menjelaskan materi.

"Saya seongsaengnim."

"Ok. Silahkan"

"Apa seongsaengnim mau berkencan denganku?"

"Mwo? Yah itu pertanyaan…. Eh KAU!" Siwon terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa murid yang berani menanyakan sesuatu diluar materi pelajaran.

"Kau mengingatku seongsaengnim? Hahaha senang rasanya." Ujar murid itu santai sembari terkekeh.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bukan murid sekolah ini! Kenapa kau berada disini?" Teriak Siwon.

"Kenapa? Untuk melihatmu tentu saja."

"Berhenti mempermainkanku murid brengsek!"

Wajah Siwon memerah. Ia merasa kesal karena dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah guru disini. Jadi ia tak ingin diremehkan atau dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai murid disekolah ini.

"Seongsaengnim uhh seongsaengnim" Ujar seorang siswa yang sudah berada disamping Siwon.

"Waeyo?" Bentak Siwon kasar. Rupanya kekesalannya berimbas pada murid tak berdosa disebelahnya ini.

"Uuh mianhae seongsaengnim. Hanya saja…. Kenapa anda berteriak-teriak sendiri sejak tadi?" Tanya siswa itu takut.

"Berteriak sendiri? Aku meneriaki murid tak sopan itu." Ujar Siwon. Ia menujuk tempat dimana Kyuhyun duduk tadi. Namun sekali lagi ia terbelalak. Saat menoleh, kursi itu ternyata kosong. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengisinya sejak tadi.

"Mianhae, kursi itu tak pernah diisi sejak lama. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang duduk dikursi itu sejak kau berteriak."

"Mwoo? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi… tadi dia disana. Ya tadi dia disana!" Ujar Siwon bersikeras.

"Mungkin anda terlalu lelah seongsaengnim. Istirahat di UKS mungkin akan menenangkan fikiran anda sesaat." Tawar sang siswa. Wajah siswa itu menampilkan ekspresi antara takut dan kasihan melihat keadaan Siwon.

DanSiwon sendiri hanya dapat terduduk lemah. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan terlibat dalam kejadian seperti ini di tempat kerjanya yang baru.

.

.

.

.

"Gwaenchana Won?" Tanya Yesung ketika Siwon bangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah kejadian didalam kelas itu, beberapa siswa membantu Siwon menuju UKS. Dan setelah sampai di UKS Siwon meminum beberapa obat penenang dan segera tertidur. Tak lama kemudian Yesung pun datang dan ia menemani Siwon hingga terbangun.

"Gwaenchana hyung." Ujar Siwon lemah.

"Sekarang apa? Para siswa mengatakan kau berteriak-teriak sendiri saat pelajaran berlangsung."

"Aku melihatnya hyung."

"Siapa?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Kyuhyun. Ia ada dikelas itu. Dan ia menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Aku langsung berteriak padanya. Namun begitu aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar, ia menghilang begitu saja."

"Mwo? Kau yakin itu bukan halusinasimu?"

"Aku yakin hyung. Ia terasa nyata."

"Kalau begitu apa dia hantu?"

"Jangan bodoh hyung. Tak ada hantu didunia ini. Kau harus lebih sering kegereja hyung."

"Yah stop! Jangan berceramah! Istirahatlah, mungkin kau akan lebih tenang nanti. Aku akan kembali mengajar. See you"

Yesung keluar dari ruang UKS dan kembali menuju kelas.

Didalam ruangan, Siwon termenung. Ia memikirkan kejadian saat dikelas tadi. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah halusinasinya. Namun ia juga sangat tidak percaya dengan keberadaan hantu didunia ini. Saat sedang asik dengan segala fikirannya, pintu UKS kembali terbuka.

Kriiiettt

"Yesung hyung?"

"Anneyong seongsaengnim."

"Kau! Pergilah. Aku lelah berteriak." Ujar Siwon lemah saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hihihi kalau begitu jangan berteriak. Aku tak keberatan jika kau menggunakan nada mesra dan manja saat berbicara denganku."

"In your dream, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sahut Siwon ketus.

"Hihihi kau sungguh sangat menarik Wonnie-ah. Kau selalu ketus dan menolak ku, tapi kau akan menegang bila kugoda sedikit saja. Hihihi" Sahut Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh geli.

"Yah jangan berkata sembarangan! Aku ini normal! Jangan fikir godaan namja sepertimu bisa membuatku tegang." Ujar Siwon sewot.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika kita buktikan?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon yang berbaring. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Siwon yang terkejut.

"Yah mau apa? Menjauh! Yah berhenti! Menjauh!"Ujar Siwon panic.

"Waeyo seongsaengnim? Kau takut? Akuilah dirimu memang gay."

"Cih bukan itu. Kau ini bukan manusia! Jangan dekat-dekat aku."

"Hm bukan manusia? Lantas apa? Apa aku adalah hantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan wajah polosnya.

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah seperti itu! Aku tak percaya hantu. Tapi yang jelas kau ini bukan manusia"

"Hm, mungkin aku memang bukan manusia. Tapi hal itu bukan halangan untuk menghalangi kita bercinta kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Cih kau selalu mempermainkanku. Aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin kehidupanku yang normal. Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Kenapa bukan oranglain saja?"

"Oranglain tak semenarik dirimu Choi Siwon."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Kyu?" Lirih Siwon frustasi.

"Hei hei. Berhenti menunjukkan wajah frustasi seperti itu! Aku baru sebentar mengganggumu." Protes Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengacuhkan protes dari Kyuhyun. ia merasa tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdebat dengan mahkluk didepannya ini.

"Cih, baiklah akan kuberitahu. Kau sering mendengar tentang malaikat pelindung kan? Bisa dibilang aku sama seperti mereka. Namun dalam hal ini aku tidak akan menjadi malaikat yang akan selalu melindungimu. Aku adalah **setan** yang akan menjerumuskanmu kedalam kenikmatan dunia Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)

.

.

Aku pengen mindahin cerita ini ke rate M.

Tapi aku takut dihapus lagiiiii T.T

Jadi izinkanlah ff ini tetap dilanjut dirate T ya

Jangan ada yang ngelapor plissss T.T

Nanti dihapus lagiiiii

.

.

Oya soal panjang nya cerita, aku gak bisa nulis lebih panjang lagi :(

Tapi aku selalu usahain untuk update seminggu 2 kali (Kalo ide lagi lancar)

Jadi mianhae ya buat yang minta per chapter dipanjanginnn T,T

Aku bakal update kilat deh :)

.

.

Oke review :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Haah rasanya letih sekali hari ini. Ini semua gara-gara makhluk gila itu." Omel Siwon. Dengan lunglai ia berjalan menuju kamar apartementnya.

"Ahh akhirnya sampai juga. Home sweet home,"

"Aku pulang." Ujar Siwon mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat datang yeoboooo" Sapa sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Eh?"

***Who Are You, Kyu?***(Chapter 4)

"Selamat datang yeobo chagiiii~" sapa suara itu lagi.

Dengan bergegas Siwon menuju kearah suara yang ternyata berasal dari dapur. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok 'makhluk gila' yang seharian mengganggunya telah berada didapurnya.

"Kau… Kau sedang apa disini?!"Teriak Siwon.

"Aku sedang menunggumu pulang Wonnie chagi~ dan aku sedang memasak makan malam untukmu." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah ceria.

"Yah, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?! Hanya aku yang tahu password apartement ku."

"Cih, kenapa aku bisa punya namjachingu pabbo seperti ini. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini setan-mu chagi, jadi hal seperti ini bukan masalah bagiku." Jelas Kyuhyun enteng.

"Yah kau makhluk gila! Berhenti menggangguku!" Teriak Siwon frustasi.

"Tak akan sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau~"

**Flashback On.**

"Cih, baiklah akan kuberitahu. Kau sering mendengar tentang malaikat pelindung kan? Bisa dibilang aku sama seperti mereka. Namun dalam hal ini aku tidak akan menjadi malaikat yang akan selalu melindungimu. Aku adalah setan yang akan menjerumuskanmu kedalam kenikmatan dunia Choi Siwon." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Jangan gila. Kau pikir aku percaya dengan kata-kata anak ingusan yang terlalu banyak menonton cerita fiksi sepertimu? Pabbo!"

"Yah! Jangan mengataiku pabbo! Kau tak percaya dengan kata-kataku?"

"Ani!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lihatlah aku akan membuktikannya."

Dengan seksama Siwon mengamati apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghilang dan berpindah ke sudut lain dari ruangan. Dan belum 5detik Siwon tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Kyuhyun telah menghilang lagi dan berpindah kesudut lain. Begitu seterusnya ia berputar cepat mengelilingi Siwon.

"Ahh sepertinya aku kurang tidur sehingga berhalusinasi seperti ini. Lebih baik aku segera tidur." Ujar Siwon sembari memunggungi Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghilang dan berpindah-pindah.

Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari Siwon telah tertidur masih tetap asik menunjukkan 'keahlian'nya. Setelah mendengar dengkuran halus dari Siwon, barulah ia sadar dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yah namja pabbo! Kenapa malah tertidur. Cih sepertinya aku memilih target yang salah"

**Flashback Off**

"Kau sudah selesai mandi chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu kamar Siwon.

"Yah setan mesum! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk."Bentak Siwon. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil handuk dan menutupi kejantanannya yang terekspose bebas.

"Wahhh besar sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Bodoh. Keluar! Aku mau memakai baju."

"Aku tidak keberatan membantumu berpakaian Wonhh" Goda Kyuhyun. ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Siwon yang tampak gugup.

"Mau apa? Keluar kubilang!"

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan perkataan Siwon. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati Siwon dengan gerakan seductive. Tak lupa ia menggigit pelan telunjuknya sembari mengerling nakal kearah Siwon.

Siwon menelan ludah melihat semua tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam mempermainkan libidonya. Namun ia tak boleh kalah. Ia tetap beringsut mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekat.

Sial bagi Siwon karena ruang geraknya terbatas oleh dinding. Dengan gugup dan pasrah ia menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Terpojok eoh? " Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap seductive dada bidang Siwon yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun dan terlihat basah karena baru selesai mandi.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sedikit menyentuh tak ada salahnya kan?" Kyuhyun membimbing tangannya menuju kejantanan Siwon yang tertutupi handuk putih. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap kejantanan besar milik Siwon itu. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat dan berusaha agar tak mendesah.

"Hentikaaaaaaahhhhh" Tolakkan Siwon terpotong oleh desahan karena Kyuhyun meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihat Siwon mendesah. Ia menjadi semakin berani menyelipkan tangannya kedalam handuk Siwon. Dan sekarang tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kejantanan Siwon yang besar dan keras.

"Ngghh kenapa besar sekalihh" Ujar Kyuhyun ikut mendesah.

Desahan Kyuhyun yang sampai ditelinga Siwon membuat Siwon semakin turn on. Bahkan kejantanannya mulai mengucurkan precum dengan deras. Padahal Kyuhyun hanya menyentuh kejantanannya tanpa ada kocokan atau remasan. Sungguh Cho Kyuhyun memang setan penggoda yang sangat lihai.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Lekaslah berpakaian. Aku akan menunggumu dimeja makan chagiya~" Ujar Kyuhyun. Dengan santai ia melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan Siwon yang telah menegang sempurna dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

"Yah yah mau kemana kau?! Pabbo jangan pergi! Selesaikan dulu yang dibawah sini" Protes Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya dan dengan senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya ia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Dan selanjutnya hanya teriakan frustasilah yang terdengar dari kamar Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseo"

"Yeoboseo, hyung bolehkah aku menginap ditempatmu malam ini?"

"Mwo? Ani. Malam ini Wookie akan menginap, dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengganggu 'kesenangan' ku bersama Wookie dengan ceramahmu itu."

"Yah hyung jangan seperti itu. Izinkanlah aku menginap."

"Hm, asal kau berjanji tak akan berceramah saat aku mencumbu Wookie didepanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Kalau soal itu, engg aku tak bisa janji hyung."

"Oke kalau begitu. Samapai jumpa besok disekolah."

"Yah hyung tunggu. Aku argh hyung jangan tutup telfonnya"

Tut tut tut tut

"Arrrrggghhhh mati kau Kim Jong Woooooooooonnnn"

.

.

.

.

.

"Waeyo chagi? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah (yang dibuat) polos.

"Cih berhenti memanggilku chagi, pabbo evil!"

"Ehm kalau kau mau kau bisa memanggilku Kyunnie, chagi." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Siwon.

"Cih, dalam mimpimu evil!" Cibir Siwon.

Selanjutnya dari ruang makan apartement 407 itu hanya terdengar cibiran maupun omelan Siwon dalam menghadapi seluruh kelakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak sedikit pun jera menggoda Siwon walaupun telah berkali-kali mendapat penolakan. Segala cara Kyuhyun lakukan, mulai dari makan dengan cara yang super seksi dan menggoda, sampai menekan-nekan kejantanan Siwon dengan kakinya dibawah meja. Namun tak sedikitpun Siwon menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan 'menyerang'nya.

"Kau, apa tak lelah menggodaku?" Tanya Siwon disela makannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan lelah dan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang diwajah putihnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau tau apa yang aku mau. Aku sangat menginginkanmu Choi Siwon."

"Kenapa aku? Kau bisa mencari target lain kan? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Entahlah. Orang-orang yang taat pada Tuhan sepertimu lebih menggiurkan daripada orang-orang yang dengan santai menjual harga diri mereka diluar sana. Lagipula tubuh dan 'ukuran' mu cukup bagus untuk dijadikan targetku." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau kurangilah menyeringai. Sungguh kau lebih manis saat sedang tersenyum." Ujar Siwon menasihati.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Sungguh baru kali ini ia mendapat perlakuan manis dari targetnya. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya hingga membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Sayang, Siwon yang terlalu asik dengan makanannya melewatkan pemandangan indah yang disajikan oleh seorang evil bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah kenyang. Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Siwon sopan.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

"Kau mau desert?" Tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya ia telah mempunyai rencana baru lagi untuk menggoda Siwon.

"Boleh saja." Sahut Siwon santai. Ternyata ia tak menyadari bahaya yang akan menghampirinya setelah ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai mendengar jawaban Siwon. Dan dalam sekejap mata piring-piring kotor diatas meja makan hilang dan berganti dengan tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang terbaring diatas meja dengan segala jenis cake dan pudding menutupi tubuhnya.

Tak lupa dengan cream yang menutupi kedua puting dan kejantanannya sehingga membuatnya semakin terlihat menggoda.

"Silahkan menikmati desert mu tuan."

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Silent reader = Update lama.

So Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa kau yakin akan berhasil dengan targetmu kali ini, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja tuan. Jangan remehkan aku."

"Lalu kenapa target ini butuh waktu lama? Biasanya kau hanya butuh waktu sehari."

"Yah, semua ini butuh proses tuan. Yang jelas jangan khawatir, aku terbukti tak pernah gagal dalam setiap tugasku. Dan begitupun kali ini."

***Who Are You, Kyu?*** (Chapter 5)

"Hhh seperti biasa. Terlalu percaya diri."

"Dan seperti biasa, aku selalu berhasil membuktikan segala perkataanku. Aku bukan pembual seperti Donghae itu, tuan"

"Yah buktikanlah dulu jika kau bisa berhasil kali ini."

"Tentu saja tuan."

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai targetmu. Kita semua tau, dia bukan manusia yang sulit untuk dipegaruhi."

"Itulah yang membuatku tertarik. Aku menyukai tantangan, tuan."

"Yah terserah kaulah. Satu hal yang perlu aku ingatkan! Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada manusia itu! Larangan terbesar bagi makhluk seperti kita untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia, Kyu. Dan kau sangat tau akibatnya bila itu terjadi."

"Ya, tuan. Aku sangat tau tentang hal itu. Dan lagipula aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada manusia pabbo itu."

"Pabbo? Setauku dia manusia yang pintar."

"Cihh, tunggu saja sampai tuan tau dirinya yang sebenarnya."

**Flashback On**

"Kau mau desert?" Tawar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya ia telah mempunyai rencana baru lagi untuk menggoda Siwon.

"Boleh saja." Sahut Siwon santai. Ternyata ia tak menyadari bahaya yang akan menghampirinya setelah ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai mendengar jawaban Siwon. Dan dalam sekejap mata piring-piring kotor diatas meja makan hilang dan berganti dengan tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang terbaring diatas meja dengan segala jenis cake dan pudding menutupi tubuhnya.

Tak lupa dengan cream yang menutupi kedua puting dan kejantanannya sehingga membuatnya semakin terlihat menggoda.

"Silahkan menikmati desert mu tuan.

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat. Keningnya berkerut tanda bahwa dirinya sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapan matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mengerlingkan mata menggoda dan menggeliat sexy dihadapan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Tanpa diduga-duga Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju meja makan, tempat Kyuhyun berbaring dengan keadaan naked. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihat Siwon menghampirinya. Ia sungguh tak sabar menanti Siwon terjerumus kedalam pesonanya.

Setelah berposisi sangat dekat dengan meja makan, Siwon membungkuk dan mengambil ujung kain penutup meja makan. Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Dan ternyata, Siwon menarik ujung kain itu lalu menutupkan nya pada tubuh naked Kyuhyun yang berbalur aneka macam desert.

Dengan rapi ia membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tertutup semua oleh kain penutup meja. Siwon hanya menyisakan kepala Kyuhyun yang tidak ditutupnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika bertelanjang diruang terbuka seperti ini." Nasihat Siwon tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Dan lagi, tak baik bermain-main dengan makanan seperti ini. Tahukah kau Kyu, banyak diluar sana yang belum tentu bisa makan. Jadi kau tak boleh mengulanginya lagi ne."

Siwon pun berjalan menuju kekamarnya dengan santai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terbelalak tak percaya melihat kelakuan Siwon.

"Yah namja pabboooooooo!"

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon sedang serius memeriksa hasil Essay murid-muridnya. Seharusnya saat istirahat siang seperti ini, digunakannya untuk bersantai. Namun ia tak bisa. Rencananya untuk memeriksa hasil Essay saat sedang dirumah hancur berantakan karena Kyuhyun tak juga berhenti menggodanya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang saat pekerjaannya selesai. Ia menatap pada jam dinding diruangannya. Masih ada 5menit sebelum jam pelajaran baru dimulai. Yah waktu yang cukup untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Fikiran Siwon menerawang jauh. Ia mencoba mengingat dosa apa yang dilakukannya sehingga mendapat gangguan dari Setan bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus semakin rajin beribadah kegereja" Gumam Siwon.

Teeettt teeetttt teeeetttt

Suara bell tanda jam pelajaran baru dimulai menyadarkan Siwon dari fikiran-fikirannya. Ia pun menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan membantunya dalam mengajar. Setelah persiapannya selesai, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Dan tepat saat ia keluar, ia bertemu Yesung yang sepertinya sedang menuju kelas yang akan di-ajar-nya hari ini.

"Hey Won. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sapa Yesung.

"Tak seberapa bagus hyung." Sahut Siwon tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kaki Siwon yang panjang, membuat Yesung harus sedikit berlari agar dapat mensejajarkan langkah keduanya.

"Waeyo? Apa halusinasimu itu muncul lagi sehingga kau menjadi bad mood seperti ini?"

"Cihh sudah kubilang itu bukan halusinasi hyung. Lagipula bukan hal itu yang merusak moodku. Ada hal lain yang lebih menyebalkan."

"O,ya? Apa itu?"

"Kenyataan bahwa seorang teman lebih memilih bercinta dengan kekasihnya daripada menolongku yang sedang butuh tempat menginap." Ujar Siwon ketus.

"Yah, kau masih marah soal itu? Maafkanlah aku. Aku sudah lama tak bertemu Wookie. Jadi jangan salahkan aku yang menolak permintaan menginapmu. Lagipula aku tak ingin merusak telinga sucimu dengan desahan-desahan Wookie-ku yang menggoda." Jelas Yesung membela diri.

"Cih kau hanya tak bertemu selama 2 hari hyung. Dan kau bilang itu lama? Kau memang sudah gila!"

"Kau bisa mengatakan aku gila karena kau belum merasakan apa itu cinta Won. Tunggu saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Sehari saja kau tak melihatnya maka itu akan berarti setahun untuk juniormu." Ujar Yesung sembari menyeringai.

"Yah apa yang kau bicarakan alien mesum berkepala besar! Menjijikan sekali. Menjauh! Jangan dekati aku" bentak Siwon. Ia pun berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Yesung, hanya terkekeh geli melihat sifat Siwon yang sangat mudah digoda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang" Sapa Siwon ketika ia masuk kedalam kelasnya mengajar.

"Selamat siang seongsaengnim." Sahut murid-murid dikelas itu.

Siwonpun memulai pelajaran. Dengan sabar ia membimbing agar murid-muridnya mengerti jelas tentang pelajarannya. Sifat Siwon yang sabar seperti ini membuatnya terkenal dan sangat disegani oleh murid-murid disekolah itu. Belum lagi dengan parasnya yang tampan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjadi guru favorit disana.

Setelah selesai dengan materi, Siwon memberikan beberapa pertanyaan yang harus diselesaikan oleh murid-murid itu. Dan murid-murid dikelas itu pun mulai serius mengerjakan soal. Siwon tersenyum memandangi seluruh muridnya. Wajah serius murid-murid itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi guru baru seperti Siwon.

Saat sedang asik memandangi muridnya, pandangan Siwon kemudian tertuju pada kursi paling belakang. Dikursi itu duduk seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang menopangkan dagunya dan memandang genit pada Siwon. Wajahnya mengulum sebuah senyum yang sangat manis. Senyuman yang membuat sedikit getaran pada hati Siwon.

Sudah bisa kita tebak siapa murid itu. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Setan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berada disekitar Siwon. Kyuhyun tak juga menyerah untuk menggoda Siwon, entah itu di apartement Siwon maupun di sekolah.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, mencoba membuang fikirannya tentang Kyuhyun. ia sadar, jika ia terus memikirkan sosok itu maka akan semakin senang sosok itu mengganggunya. Siwon pun mengambil buku yang sempat ia bawa dan mencoba memfokuskan fikiran pada buku itu saja.

Teeettt teeett teeett

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi. Tanda pergantian pelajaran. Murid-murid pun segera mengumpulkan tugas mereka di meja Siwon. Lalu mereka bergegas menuju gedung olahraga untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Siwon yang sedang malas kembali keruangannya memutuskan untuk tetap berada dikelas itu sembari memeriksa tugas muridnya. Lagipula ia tak ada jam mengajar lain saat ini.

Satu hal yang harus Siwon tau. Sendirian didalam kelas yang kosong bukanlah hal yang baik untuknya. Bersiaplah Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Ahahahaha kasih bocoran adegan dikit ah :p

.

.

.

.

30 menit bergelut dengan tugas murid, akhirnya Siwon selesai memeriksa tugas-tugas itu. Ia melemaskan otot-ototnya agar kembali rileks. Ia pun mendongak untuk melemaskan otot lehernya yang sejak tadi tertekuk karena menunduk. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang murid yeoja sedang duduk tepat diatas meja didepannya.

Hal yang sangat mengejutkan adalah penampilan murid yeoja itu. Murid yeoja itu mengenakan kemeja seragam yang sangat ketat sehingga menampilkan jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda. Belum lagi 2 kancing teratas kemeja itu sengaja dibuka, sehingga Siwon bisa melihat jelas dua buah gundukan putih menggoda yang tertutup bra berwarna merah muda.

Jika kita turunkan pandangan kebawah, maka terlihatlah rok sekolah yang sangat pendek. Yeoja itu dengan sengaja menyilangkan kakinya agar Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas pahanya yang mulus dan putih.

Siwon meneguk ludah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan didepannya. Rambut kecoklatan dan panjang milik yeoja itu sengaja dibiarkan terurai. Tentu saja hal itu menambah aura kesexy-an yang dimiliki yeoja itu.

Siwon mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah murid yang berani memakai pakaian tak senonoh didepannya itu. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat wajah murid yeoja itu. Ia merasa sangat mengenal yeoja didepannya ini. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak ketika berhasil mengingat wajah yeoja didepannya ini.

"Kauuu….."

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

.

Aaaaa kenapa banyak sekali yang minta WonKyu NC-an?

Sabarlah masih bulan puasaaaaa , *Dikebiri reader*

Lagipula kalo langsung NC-an berarti cerita ini bakal cepat abis donggg

Mari kita buat Kyu berusaha keras terlebih dahulu

Ahahahahahahahaha

Oya masalah perpanjang cerita?

Aku gak bisaaa. Cerita ini lebih seru kalau singkat-singkat disetiap Chapternya :) *Alasan*

.

Dan apakah ada yang bisa menebak siapa sosok yeoja diatas?

Clue nya: Tidak ada karakter luar didalam cerita ini. Hanya sebagian member SUJU. Dan yeoja ini, bukan yeoja asli. Dia gadungaaaan :p Tapi bukan waria loh ya -,-

.

Oke selamat menebak.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Mianhaeeeee karena terlalu lama menelantarkan ff ini T.T

Tapi aku bener-bener mati ide kemaren.

Ahhhh sekali lagi maaf ya reader-shi :(

.

.

Ada yang minta foto Kyuhyun yang kugambarkan diakhir chapter kemaren ya?

Monggo di cek google nya :)

Search aja "Kyuhyun SNL"

Lihatlah wajahnya yang cantik dan dadanya yang membusung menggoda itu.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa , *Author mimisan*

.

.

Oya, ada yang minta fic ini dihapus ya?

Owowow

Tapi karena perbandingan suaranya 1:52 orang,

Jadi fic ini aku lanjut deh.

Maaf ya bagi yang minta fic ini dihapus :p

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

30 menit bergelut dengan tugas murid, akhirnya Siwon selesai memeriksa tugas-tugas itu. Ia melemaskan otot-ototnya agar kembali rileks. Ia pun mendongak untuk melemaskan otot lehernya yang sejak tadi tertekuk karena menunduk. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang murid yeoja sedang duduk tepat diatas meja didepannya.

Hal yang sangat mengejutkan adalah penampilan murid yeoja itu. Murid yeoja itu mengenakan kemeja seragam yang sangat ketat sehingga menampilkan jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda. Belum lagi 2 kancing teratas kemeja itu sengaja dibuka, sehingga Siwon bisa melihat jelas dua buah gundukan putih menggoda yang tertutup bra berwarna merah muda.

Jika kita turunkan pandangan kebawah, maka terlihatlah rok sekolah yang sangat pendek. Yeoja itu dengan sengaja menyilangkan kakinya agar Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas pahanya yang mulus dan putih.

Siwon meneguk ludah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan didepannya. Rambut kecoklatan dan panjang milik yeoja itu sengaja dibiarkan terurai. Tentu saja hal itu menambah aura kesexy-an yang dimiliki yeoja itu.

Siwon mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah murid yang berani memakai pakaian tak senonoh didepannya itu. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat wajah murid yeoja itu. Ia merasa sangat mengenal yeoja didepannya ini. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak ketika berhasil mengingat wajah yeoja didepannya ini.

"Kauuu….."

***Who Are You, Kyu?***(Chapter 6)

"Anneyong Seonsaengnim" Sapa murid yeoja itu genit. Ia memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau…." Siwon benar-benar kehabisan kata kali ini.

"Waeyo Seonsaengnim?" Tanya yeoja itu pura-pura tak tau. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali seakan ia adalah anak polos yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Arrgghh kau benar-benar gila" Teriak Siwon frustasi

"Ngh aku gila karnamu Wonnie-ah" ujar yeoja itu santai. Merasa jengah karena terus-terusan menyilangkan kakinya, akhirnya yeoja sexy a.k.a sang evil Kyuhyun merubah posisi kakinya menjadi bersila diatas meja.

Siwon membelalakan matanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Posisinya yang bersila diatas meja membuat underwear putih yang ia kenakan dibalik rok sekolah pendek itu, terpampang dengan bebasnya dihadapan Siwon yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Hal itu membuat Siwon meneguk ludah berkali-kali dan membuat bagian bawah celana Siwon menjadi sesak.

"Hah ternyata menjadi yeoja itu merepotkan sekali. Duduk sopan, bergaya anggun, berbicara pelan, cih beruntung aku ditakdirkan menjadi namja" Keluh Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam terpaku akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu, menyeringai senang. Dari raut wajah Siwon yang mulai memerah, ia sangat yakin jika Siwon akan menyerangnya kali ini juga. Belum lagi gundukan besar pada selangkangan Siwon yang membuatnya semakin yakin.

Perlahan namun pasti jarak antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Kyuhyun berdebar-debar menanti apa yang akan Siwon lakukan terhadapnya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon hanya berjarak satu kaki dari posisi Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

" I'm ready master" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menggerling menggoda.

"Kau…"

"Yes master?"

"Tidakkah berat membawa benda sebesar ini?" Tanya Siwon polos. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang dua dada Kyuhyun yang besar dan menyembul menggoda.

"Mwo?"

"Lihatlah betapa besarnya mereka. Pasti berat membawanya." Kali ini Siwon mulai berani menekan kedua sisi dada Kyuhyun kearah dalam. Sehingga kedua besar itu terlihat menyatu dan semakin menyembul menggoda.

Kyuhyun hanya mematung mendengar semua ucapan Siwon. Nafsunya terasa beku sehingga ia sama sekali tak merespon apa yang tangan Siwon perbuat terhadap dada palsunya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka betapa polos (atau lebih tepatnya bodoh)nya Siwon.

"Lebih baik kau segera merubah lagi penampilanmu, sebelum punggungmu mengalami kebungkukkan dini karena terlalu berat membawa beban" Ujar Siwon santai. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"YAH MATILAH KAU CHOI SIWON PABBOOOOO" Dan beberapa menit kemudian teriakan Kyuhyun pun mengalun kencang dari dalam kelas kosong itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih dia benar-benar setan gila. Melakukan segala cara untuk merayuku. Untung saja aku masih dapat menahan diri." Omel Siwon saat ia berjalan sendiri dikoridor sekolah.

Siwon yang asik mengomel itu tak menyadari seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Seorang namja putih yang memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal dan membawa beberapa buku tebal itu berjalan mengikuti Siwon dengan kepala tertunduk.

Brukk

Namja berkacamata itu dengan sukses menabrak Siwon yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Segera Siwon menoleh kebelakang dan membantu namja yang memunguti bukunya yang terjatuh berantakan itu.

"Mianhae aku tak tau kau ada dibelakangku." Ujar Siwon meminta maaf.

"Ah andwe. Aku yang mohon maaf karena menabrak seonsaengnim. Mianhae seonsaengnim" Ujar namja itu dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Tak apa. Bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Sahut Siwon sembari tersenyum. Ia membimbing namja berkacamata itu berdiri setelah semua buku namja itu terkumpul.

"Kamsahamnida seonsaengnim."Ujar namja itu sembari membungkuk berkali-kali. Hal itu membuat buku yang tadinya telah terkumpul itu menjadi jatuh dan berserakkan kembali.

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat kecerobohan namja itu. Sedangkan namja itu sendiri sedang memukul-mukul kepalanya sembari merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Hahahaha kau orang yang menarik. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Siwon. Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk membantu namja itu mengumpulkan buku-bukunya lagi.

"Ah Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya murid kelas 11, seonsaengnim." Ujar namja bernama Sungmin itu sopan.

"Hm, Choi Siwon imnida. Jadi kau murid kelas 11? Lalu untuk apa berada disini? Setauku, ini koridor kelas 12 kan?"

"Ah jadi benar anda Choi seonsaengnim? Saya kesini untuk mengantarkan buku ini untuk seonsaengnim. Tadi Yesung seonsaengnim menyuruh saya untuk menyerahkan buku ini. Namun saya tidak tahu bagaimana wajah seonsaengnim." Ujar Sungmin menjelaskan. Ia menyerahkan buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi ke tangan Siwon.

"Ah gomawo ne. Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku jika kau tak tau bagaimana wajahku?"

"Kata Yesung seonsaengnim, cari saja namja muda berpakaian formal dan berwajh tampan. Nah begitu saya melihat anda keluar dari kelas, saya langsung mengikuti anda." Jelas Sungmin bersemangat.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu aku ini tampan Sungmin-ah?" Canda Siwon.

"Eh itu…" Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya dapat menggumam kecil sembari menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena malu.

Siwon ingin tertawa rasanya saat melihat reaksi Sungmin.

'Bagaimana bisa ada namja sepolos dan semanis dia? Benar-benar menarik.' Batin Siwon.

"Kau sangat manis jika sedang tersipu seperti itu Sungmin-ah." Ujar Siwon jujur. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mulai mengembang diwajahnya.

"Mwo?" Sungmin mendongak dan wajahnya semakin terlihat merona saat ia mendapati Siwon sedang tersenyum manis dan memandangnya lembut.

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Hatinya berdebar hangat, dan ini adalah sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja lain sedang mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan menatap tajam pada Siwon dan Sungmin yang masih saling menebar aura keromantisan.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan pertama Siwon dan Sungmin dikoridor itu, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Tak jarang keduanya terlihat akrab dan bercanda bersama. Walau Siwon tak mengajar untuk kelas 11, ia tak sungkan untuk membantu Sungmin yang terkadang menanyakan masalah pelajaran kepadanya.

Seperti siang ini, keduanya terlihat duduk berhadapan di perpustakaan sekolah. Perpustakaan yang memang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid lainnya itu menjadi tempat favorite bagi Sungmin untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Sungmin yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Siwon. Ekspersi wajah Sungmin sangat menarik. Ia akan terlihat kesal saat ada soal yang tak bisa ia kerjaan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia akan memekik senang saat menemukan soal yang dengan mudah bisa ia jawab.

Siwon yang menopangkan dagunya pada bagian pinggir meja itu tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Sungmin. Inilah hiburannya saat ia merasa penat dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai suru. Dan juga menjadi hiburan saat ia kesal pada setan bernama Kyuhyun yang tak pernah menyerah menggodanya itu.

"Hyung jangan terus-terusan menatapku seperti itu" Ujar Sungmin malu-malu. Sesering apapun ia bertemu Siwon, tak akan pernah mengurangi rasa gugupnya saat Siwon menatapnya seperti ini.

Hyung? Ya, Siwon memang menyuruh Sungmin memanggilnya hyung saat sedang berdua saja seperti ini.

"Waeyo? Tak ada undang-undang yang mengaturlarangan untuk memandangmu seperti ini kan?"

"Engg tapi… Uuh tapi jangan ditempat seperti ini. Murid-murid lain memperhatikan."

"Kenapa kau peduli pendapat orang lain? Aku tak peduli. Dan aku akan tetap menatapmu seperti ini." Ujar Siwon bersikeras.

"Tapi… kau itu guru popular hyung. Kau akan mendapat gossip buruk nanti"

"Aku tak keberatan di gossipkan dengan namja manis sepertimu."

"Yah berhenti menggodaku hyung." Wajah Sungmin memanas saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia bingung, bagaimana bisa Siwon selalu membuat pipinya terasa hangat dan bersemu merah hanya dengan kata-kata?

"Hahahahah pipimu memerah Minnie. Ah ingin sekali rasanya aku mengigit pipimu yang gembul seperti bakpao itu." Ujar Siwon sembari terkekeh geli.

"Mwo? Bakpao? Cih kau benar-benar guru yang menyebalkan hyung." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal pada Siwon yang selalu saja mengejek pipi chubby nya.

Siwon tertegun. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat melihat Sungmin. Bibirnya yang mengerucut karena kesal membuat pipi bulatnya semakin menggembung dan menggemaskan. Sepertinya Siwon harus menahan diri mati-matian agar tak menyerang bibir kissable milik muridnya yang polos itu.

"Ehm Sungmin-ah, berhentilah mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu" Siwon berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Tidak akan sampai kau meminta maaf karena mengatai pipiku seenaknya!" Ujar Sungmin tegas.

Siwon menelan ludah berkali-kali. Ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fikiran yang mulai berkembang liar diotaknya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Maafkan aku yang tampan ini Lee Sungminnie~"

"Cih kau terlalu percaya diri hyung" Ujar Sungmin. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon yag selalu saja suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri itu.

Keduanya saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu, membuat Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia sedang asik memikirkan kata-kata Sungmin tadi. Ya, Sungmin benar. Ia akan mendapat gossip yang tidak-tidak jika selalu berdekatan dengan Sungmin seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tak mau jika harus berjauhan dengan Sungmin. Ia terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan sosok Sungmin yang polos dan menyenangkan.

Ia pun memutar otak agar menemukan solusi atas masalahnya. Dan ia tersenyum penuh arti saat berhasil mendapat jalan keluar yang aman untuknya dan tentu saja untuk Sungmin.

"Hey Minnie-ah" Tegur Siwon pada Sungmin yang sedang serius berkutat dengan soal-soalnya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal-soalnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau private denganku? Di apartementku tentu saja. Jadi kita tak usah takut akan mendapat gossip yang tidak-tidak"

"MWOOO?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dari balik rak buku, terlihat seorang namja yang memandang marah pada Sungmin dan Siwon yang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia meremas kuat buku yang ada digenggamannya hingga kuku panjangnya menembus sebagian halaman dari buku itu.

"Kau benar-benar telah membuatku marah Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Huwoooo O.o

Banyak sekali yang gak suka kehadiran BunnyMing disini.

Poor Ming *Pukpuk Ming*

Yah baiklah kalau begitu.

Mari kita hilangkan Sungmin dari chap ini dan selanjutnyaaaa.

Ngahahahahah.

.

Oya, mianhae ya untuk keterlambatan post ff nya.

Udah mulai semester baru nih.

Jadi waktu habis buat masalah kuliah kuliah kuliah dan percintaan :p

Sekali lagi mianhae ya reader-shi T.T

.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Hey Minnie-ah" Tegur Siwon pada Sungmin yang sedang serius berkutat dengan soal-soalnya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal-soalnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau private denganku? Di apartementku tentu saja. Jadi kita tak usah takut akan mendapat gossip yang tidak-tidak"

"MWOOO?"

***Who Are You, Kyu*** (Chapter7)

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Sungmin menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah yang telah kosong itu. Sesekali ia terlihat membetulkan buku-buku besar yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

"Cih pabbo Ming! Pasti umma marah melihatku pulang jam segini. Pabbo pabbo!" Umpat Sungmin merutuki kebodohan dirinya.

Ya, seperti inilah Lee Sungmin. Ia selalu lupa waktu bila sudah berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal diperpustakaan. Dan akibat keteledorannya itu, sekarang ia harus berjalan sendiri melewati koridor-koridor sekolah yang telah sepi untuk menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Sungmin melirik ke jam tangannya, dan sekali lagi ia mengumpat. Ia percepat langkahnya agar lebih cepat tiba digerbang sekolah.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan langsung menolah kearah belakang. Ia merasa sedang diikuti seseorang. Gema langkah yang terpantul sangat tidak sesuai dengan langkahnya.

"Tak ada siapa-siapa." Gumamnya.

Ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan. Namun lagi-lagi bunyi pantulan langkah itu terasa lebih cepat dan semakin dekat kearahnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan sekali lagi hanya pemandangan koridor sekolah yang kosonglah yang ia dapatkan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Lee Sungmin. Ini hanya halusinasimu." Ujarnya menenangkan diri.

Ia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Namun lagi-lagi hal serupa terulang kembali. Kali ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk tak menoleh dan segera berlari dengan kencang. Tak diperdulikannya buku-buku nya yang jatuh berantakan. Yang terpenting, ia bisa selamat keluar dari sekolah ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Ujar Siwon ketika memasuki apartementnya.

Ia melepas sepatu kerjanya dan segera menuju keruang tamu. Sembari berjalan, ia melonggarkan dasi yang melekat pada kerah bajunya.

"Sepi sekali. Tak seperti biasanya" Gumamnya.

Ia berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencari seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berkeliaran disekitarnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Lalu ia beralih kekamar dan sekali lagi ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

'Kemana si namja evil itu" Gumamnya.

Siwon memutuskan untuk mengganti baju kerjanya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia berbalik kedapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Bukannya bagus jika tak ada dia. Jadi lebih tenang kan."

Setelah selesai membuat secangkir Cappuccino, Siwon berjalan kearah balkon dan duduk dikursi yang memang sengaja ia siapkan. Perlahan ia menyesap Cappuccino nya sembari menikmati indahnya pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari balkon apartementnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya ya?"

"Aishh untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan bocah itu, Choi Siwon. Tak ada gunanya!"

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang. Apa aku….."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Sungmin lesu saat ia tiba dirumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan sangat letih.

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Dari mana saja kau?" Teriak umma Sungmin dari arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan celemek dari arah dapur. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan tatapan garang.

"Mianhae umma." Pinta Sungmin memelas.

Sang umma hanya bisa berdecih sebal. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak akan bisa memarahi anak satu-satunya itu bila sang anak telah mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya.

"Aish berhenti menggunakan tatapan seperti itu Ming. Umma mengampunimu kali ini. Tapi tidak lain kali. Sekarang lekas mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam." Titah sang umma.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

"O ya Ming. Jangan lupa ajak temanmu makan malam juga ne." Perintah umma Sungmin.

'Teman?' batin Sungmin.

"Teman yang mana umma?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia berhenti tepat ditengah tangga.

"Temanmu, uumh.. Umma lupa menanyakan namanya. Ia menunggu dikamarmu sejak tadi. Lekaslah keatas. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi." Teriak umma Sungmin dari arah dapur.

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa tak akan mendapat jawaban jika hanya berdiri saja seperti itu, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kamarnya dan melihat siapa yang dimaksud oleh umma nya.

.

.

.

"Yah kemana sih bocah setan itu? Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam tapi ia belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Cih menyebalkan." Gerutu Siwon sebal.

Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai memasak beberapa masakan untuk nya makan malam. Tak lama kemudian makanan pun telah siap. Ia menata makanan itu diatas meja makan lengkap dengan 2 mangkuk nasi dan 2 gelas air.

'Kenapa aku memasak untuk porsi 2 orang?' batin Siwon. Ia menatapi seluruh makanan dimeja dengan lesu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk kembali kebalkon dan menikmati keindahan malam.

Haaahh~

'Kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang? Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengangguku. Tapi mengapa terasa menyesakkan'

Siwon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Mungkin ia sudah gila karena merindukan seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai benalu. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya. Ia merasa ada yang hilang saat namja yang belum 2 minggu dikenalnya itu tak ada disampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil Kyu. Sangat berhasil" ujar Siwon lirih.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bell menginterupsi Siwon dari segala pemikirannya. Dengan terburu-buru ia menuju kearah pintu dan segera membuka pintu. Sembaari berharap seseorang yang memenuhi fikirannya saat inilah yang datang.

Ckleek…

"Kyu…."

.

.

.

Krieett

Kegelapanlah yang pertama kali tertangkap retina mata Sungmin saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tangannya meraba dnding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Dan begitu ia menyalakan lampu, angin dingin melintas tepat melewati bagian tengkuknya. Membuatnya bergidik.

'Tak ada siapa-siapa.' Batin Sungmin.

Ia berjalan masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Setelah meletakan tas dan buku-bukunya diatas meja belajar, ia berkeliling disekitar kamarnya untuk mencari siapa 'teman' yang dimaksud ummanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan siapapun dikamar itu selain dirinya.

'Mungkin orang itu pulang karena terlalu lama menunggu' fikir Sungmin tak ambil pusing.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mandi. Dengan perlahan ia melepas seragamnya. Namun ia merasa adda yang aneh. Seperti ada yang sedang menatap lekat padanya. Dan terlebih lahi suhu didalam kamarnya terasa lebih dingin dan mencekam.

"Tidak lagi. Tidak lagi. Berhenti berhalusinasi Lee Sungmin." Ujar Sungmin menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mengencangkan ikatan bathrope nya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Ia menyalakan keran air hangat untuk mengisi bathupnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia melepas bathrope nya dan masuk kedalam bathup yang telah ia tuangkan cairan aroma therapy sebelumnya.

"Haaah~ ini benar-benar nyaman." Secara perlahan Sungmin menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam air, termasuk kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh air hangat.

"Aaaaaaaaaa" ia berteriak kaget. Tepat saat ia menimbulkan kembali kepalanya untuk mencari udara, ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok namja melayang tepat dihadapannya dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Si… siapa kau?" Bentak Sungmin mencoba membuang rasa takutnya.

"Jauhi milikku!" Ujar namja berwajah pucat itu dingin.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mmppphhhh"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan perkataannya, namja itu mendorong masuk kepala Sungmin kedalam air. Dengan kuat namja itu menekan kepala Sungmin agar tetap didalam air.

Air didalam bathup berkecipak heboh dan tertumpah kelantai kamar mandi karena Sungmin terus memberontak. Sungmin menggapai pinggiran bathup dan mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun tekanan dari namja berwajah pucat itu terlalu kuat.

Setelah nafas Sungmin mulai melemah, sosok namja itu menjambak rambut Sungmin dan menariknya keluar dari bathup. Lalu dengan keras sosok itu membanting Sungmin kelantai kamar mandi yang dingin.

Sungmin terbatuk sembari mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini.

"Jauhi milikku atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini!" Bentak sosok namja itu sembari menjambak rambut Sungmin agar bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Sungmin mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang berbuat seperti ini padanya. Namun pandangannya mengabur dan kesadarannya melemah. Hanya satu kalimat yang bisa ia tangkap sebelum semuanya terasa dingin dan gelap.

"Siwon itu milikku! Kau akan mati jika merebutnya. Dan aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang aku katakan!"

.

.

.

Ckleek…

"Kyu"

"Heyyo mabroooo…" Sapa seorang namja bermata sipit ketika Siwon membuka pintu.

Raut wajah Siwon berubah seketika. Raut kegembiraannya menghilang ketika tau ternyata Yesung lah yang datang.

"Cihh, untuk apa kau kesini?" Ujar Siwon ketus

"Yah kau dongsaeng durhaka! Apa itu ucapan selamat datang untuk hyungmu yang tampan ini?" Sahut Yesung tak terima.

"Cih berisik. Ada perlu apa kemari?" Siwon menatap curiga pada Yesung yang hanya bisa tersenyum tak jelas.

"AKu hanya merindukanmu. Jadi aku kesini."

"Aku mau jawaban jujur!" Tegas Siwon.

"Cih, kau ini. Em.. Wookie sedang lembur dan tak ada makanan ditempatku. Aku sangat lapar, jadi aku kesini untuk makan." Jelas Yesung sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang rata.

"Cih alien berkepala besar tak tau malu. Ayo masuk."

Siwon berjalan masuk kedalam apartement nya dengan Yesung yang setia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintu apartement telah terkunci dengan baik, keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan, tanpa tau malu Yesung segera duduk dan mengambil satu mangkuk nasi yang tersedia.

"Selamat makaaan" Ucapnya bersemangat.

Siwon hanya berdecih sebal melihat kelakuan kurang ajar sunbae nya disekolah itu. Lalu dengan malas ia duduk dan mulai makan bersama Yesung yang telah menghabiskan separuh dari isi mangkuknya.

"Hm jadi bagaimana kabar Sungmin?" Tanya Yesung disela kunyahannya.

"Heum? Kenapa kau Tanya aku?"

"Bukankah kalian berkencan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Cih pabbo! Jangan termakan oleh gossip tak jelas."

"Lalu apa status Kalian?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Hanya sebatas murid dan guru tentu saja. Aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku hyung. Mana mungkin aku mengencaninya."

"Lalu mengapa kau bersifat baik padanya?"

"Apa salahnya bersifat baik kepada orang lain?" Ujar Siwon balik bertanya.

"Kau bisa membuatnya salah paham dengan segala perhatianmu."

"Sungmin itu terlalu polos untuk hal seperti itu. Dia tak mungkin salah paham."

"Hm terserah kau lah. Lalu… siapa itu Kyu?"

Siwon tersedak makanannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ia mengambil minum dan segera meloloskan makanan yang tersangkut pada tenggorokannya itu. Setelah merasa tenang ia menoleh pada Yesung yang sedang menutup penuh arti padanya.

"Hm, I got you Choi Siwon." Ujar Yesung sembari menyeringai.

"Yak aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyu." Sergah Siwon gugup.

"Ung, siapa yang menanyakan hubunganmu? Aku hanya bertanya siapa itu Kyu." Ujar Yesung santai.

Siwon tersentak. Ia menyesali kebodohannya. Dan tanpa sadar pipinya merona merah saat mengingat Kyuhyun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seringaian Yesung semakin bertambah lebar.

"Kenapa kau tak bercerita kepadaku? Kau mau menyembunyikannya sendiri eoh?" Selidik Yesung.

"Aniya. Aku hanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini." Ujar Siwon lirih.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ntahlah. Aku merasa kesal padanya karena ia selalu membuatku berdebar saat ada didekatnya. Dan aku merasa ada yang kosong saat ia tak ada."

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menerjemahkan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Aku tak yakin hyung. Dia terlalu…. Semacam tak nyata mungkin." Ujar Siwon ragu.

Yesung memandang tak mengerti pada Siwon.

"Apa cinta bisa menyatukan dua dunia yang berbeda?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya akan mengatakan, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir dalam mencintai seseeorang. Lakukan dan pertahankanlah apa yang kau rasakan, makan kebahagiaan akan menunggu kalian berdua nantinya."

.

.

.

Pagi ini dengan langkah lesu Siwon berjalan menuju ruang kantornya. Semalam ia sama sekali tak tidur. Perkataan Yesung berputar-putar didalam fikirannya. Belum lagi ternyata Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pulang semalaman. Ah~ Siwon benar-benar merindukan bocah setan itu.

Sesampainya diruangannya, Siwon membanting tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Perlahan ia urut pelipisnya untuh menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menyergapnya.

"Huuhh~ Mengapa harus serumit ini" Lirihnya.

Ia tak habis fikir bagaimana bocah setan yang baru dikenalnya selama dua minggu itu berhasil merasuk dalam kehatinya. Terlebih lagi bocah itu bukan manusia sepertinya. Bagaimana ia harus menyikapi hubungan yang seperti ini.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, retinanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya melewati depan ruang kerjanya. Ia tersentak dan segera berdiri lalu mengejar sosok namja itu.

"Ming…" Panggilnya.

Sosok namja yang dipanggilnya itu segera menoleh. Namun baru beberapa detik sosok itu menatap Siwon, ia segera berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Siwon. Siwon yang merasa tak terima diacuhkan seperti itu, segera mengejar sosok namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Yah Lee Sungmin berhenti berlari!" Teriak Siwon.

Namun Sungmin tak mengindahkannya. Ia tetap berlari sekuat tenaga agar tak tertangkap oleh Siwon. Malang bagi Sungmin, karena Siwon yang hebat dalam berolahraga itu berhasil mengejarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Ujar Siwon kesal. Ia mencengkram kuat lengan putih Sungmin.

"Aaaakkk lepaskan aku Seonsaengnim. Lepaaaasss"

Siwon menatap heran pada Sungmin yang berteriak ketakutan saat berada didekatnya. Ia benar-benar tak tau maksud dari sikap Sungmin itu.

"Aku tak mengerti Ming. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

"Lepaash hiks aku mohon lepaskan hiks. Aku tak ingin dibunuh. Lepaskan aku Seonsaengnim hiks." Sungmin terisak. Badannya bergetar ketakutan dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Melihat hal itu, dengan sigap Siwon memeluknya. Walau sekeras apapun Sungmin memberontak, tapi Siwon terus berusaha menenangkan namja yang ia anggap sebagai adik itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ming? Jelaskan padaku." Pinta Siwon.

Sungmin teriisak semakin hebat. Bayangan akan kejadian yang menimpa nya semalam berputar hebat dalam fikirannya. Sungguh ia belum ingin mati hanya karena namja didepannya ini.

"Ming…. Jangan seperti ini. Katakanlah jika aku memiliki kesalahan." Ujar Siwon lembut. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin yang terbalut oleh seragam SMA itu.

Sungmin perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung kearah Siwon. Hatinya sedikit tenang saat melihat wajah lembut sang Seonsaengnim. Namun bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang menatap marah padanya membuatnya teriak histeris.

"Aaaakkkk pergi. Jangan ganggu aku. Jangan bunuh akuuu. Hiks kau setan terkutuk. Pergi dari hidupku." Sungmin berteriak-teriak tak terkontrol. Ia bergerak liar agar bisa melepaskan diri dari Siwon. Setelah berhasil lepas, ia berlari cepat menjauhi Siwon.

'Setan? Bunuh? Apa maksudnya?'

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Ujar Siwon lesu ketika sampai dirumah. Wajahnya kusut dan penampilannya terlihat berantakan. Ia sungguh kalut menghadapi kejadian tadi saat disekolah. Apa yang membuat Sungmin menjadi takut untuk berdekatan dengannya.

"Selamat datang yeobo" Sapa seorang namja manis yang baru keluar dari arah dapur dengan menggunakan celemek biru.

Hati Siwon berdesir melihat namja yang sudah beberapa jam belakangan ini tak ia temui. Senyuman bersemangat milik Kyuhyun membuat beban dihatinya terasa terangkat begitu saja. Tanpa sadar senyum dibibirnya mengembang membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah memasak makan malam untukmu. Kajja" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan Siwon disalah satu kursi.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru keliatan?" Tanya Siwon disela makannya.

"Merindukanku eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun. ia menyeringai melihat wajah Siwon yang sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Cih in your dream, evil" Ucap Siwon membela diri.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pembelaan diri dari Siwon. Selanjutnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun tetap setia memandangi wajah Siwon yang sedang makan. Namun dahi Kyuhyun menyerngit melihat ekspresi Siwon yang tampak sedang memiliki beban dihatinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pemikiranmu Wonnie?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu. Ada apa? Ceritalah"

"Hanya sedikit masalah dengan seorang murid disekolah."

"Siapa? Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Ya begitulah. Eh bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Sungmin?" Siwon menatap curiga pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

'Setan, Bunuh, Ganggu?' kata-kata Sungmin tadi dan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang gusar membuatnya bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lalukan padanya, Kyu?" Bentak Siwon

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

Halooooo apa ada yang merindukanku? *kedip-kedip genit*

*Dibakar reader*

Aaaaa maaf bgt ya buat keterlambatan melanjutkan ff ini.

Kemaren ada masalah yang sangat tidak sepele sehingga gak bisa melanjutkan ff ini dalam waktu lama -_-

Dan mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya gak bisa cepet juga. Karena ngetiknya harus sembunyi" T.T

Sekali lagi maaf bgt ya reader semuaaaaa. :'(


	8. Chapter 8

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pemikiranmu Wonnie?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu. Ada apa? Ceritalah"

"Hanya sedikit masalah dengan seorang murid disekolah."

"Siapa? Lee Sungmin lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak suka.

"Ya begitulah. Eh bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Sungmin?" Siwon menatap curiga pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tergagap menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

'Setan, Bunuh, Ganggu?' kata-kata Sungmin tadi dan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang gusar membuatnya bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lalukan padanya, Kyu?" Bentak Siwon

**Who Are You, Kyu?** (Chapter 8)

"A.. Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tak mengerti." Kilah Kyuhyun.

"Kau brengsek. Kau apakan Sungmin?" Teriak Siwon murka. Ia menarik kerah baju yang digunakan Kyuhyun sehingga kyuhyun tertarik berdiri dan meringis merasakan sakit pada lehernya.

"Lepaskan aku." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengayunkannya menuju wajah Kyuhyun. Namun tepat saat tangan Siwon hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba badan Siwon terlempar kuat kearah dinding.

"Arrghhh" Siwon berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya ambruk kelantai.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Secara reflex ia menggunakan kekuatannya tadi. Dan sekarang ia sangat menyesal dan khawatir melihat keadaan Siwon.

"Won.. Wonnie mianhae. Aku tak sengaja." Ujar Kyuhyun terbata. Ia berjalan mendekati Siwon.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau gila!" Teriak Siwon

Ia berusaha berdiri dan segera menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari apartement dengan tertatih dan menutup pintu apartement dengan kencang.

Dengan lunglai Siwon berjalan melewati koridor menuju kamar apartementnya. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menculik paksa Yesung untuk mengantarnya kerumah Sungmin.

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin tadi, mereka berdua segera menemui kedua orang tua Sungmin dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tau anak itu kenapa. Ia menjadi aneh sejak kemarin malam kami menemukannya pingsan dikamar mandi. Dan setelah kejadian itu ia selalu menggumam bahwa ia akan dibunuh oleh hantu. Haah… Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak menonton film horror." Begitulah penjelasan Umma Sungmin tadi.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ia tau jelas apa yang Sungmin maksudkan. Itu pasti tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang Kyuhyun perbuat pada Sungmin sehingga Sungmin terlihat sangat ketakutan seperti itu.

Sekarang Siwon telah sampai didepan pintu apartement nya. Dengan ragu ia memandangi pintu bernomor 407 itu. Sungguh ia tak ingin pulang malam ini. Ia tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun malam ini. Tapi ia sama sekali tak membawa uang untuk menginap diluar. Dan ia juga tak mungkin menginap ditempat Yesung. Jadi ia putuskan untuk pulang.

Cklek

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Hanya kegelapan yang dapat ditangkap retina matanya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan mulai berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Pandangannya sedikitterbantu karena cahaya bulan malam itu.

Hiks hiks hiks

Suara isakan seseorang mulai terdengar saat langkah Siwon hampir dekat dengan ruang tamu. Namun sesampainya ia diruang tamu, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. jadi ia kembali berjalan mencari asal suara isak tangis itu.

Ia menghela nafas saat menemukan asal suara itu. Di balkon, seorang namja sedang menangis sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya yang terlipat. Badan namja yang kita kenal bernama Kyuhyun itu terlihat bergetar dengan hebat.

Siwon berfikir keras, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian atau menenangkan Kyuhyun?

'Cih, aku tak peduli.' Batin Siwon.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun hatinya nuraninya berkata lain. Ia sungguh tak tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat marah pada namja setan itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan namja yang mulai merasuki hatinya itu.

Tap tap tap

Dengan mantap Siwon berjalan kearah balkon dan berjongkok tepat didepan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis bodoh." Ujar Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sayu kearah Siwon. Siwon sangat terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat merah dan membengkak.

'Sudah berapa lama anak ini menangis?' Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Huwaaaaaa" Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Yah! Berhenti menangis. Hei kubilang berhenti menangis." Ujar Siwon gugup.

Namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya. Kyuhyun tetap saja menangis. Karena jengah, akhirnya Siwon memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

"Uljimma Kyu." Ujar Siwon lembut. Ia menatap teduh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Melihat hal itu, tangis Kyuhyun akhirnya mereda. Namun isakan masih terdengar sesekali dari bibir merah jambunya itu.

"Taukah kau bahwa kau adalah namja terbodoh yang pernah kutemui? Seharusnya aku yang menangis karena kau masuk dan menghancurkan hidupku Kyu." Ujar siwon frustasi.

"Hiks kau jahat. Kau membuatku menangis seperti ini. Hiks aku tak pernah menangis selama ini hiks. Jahat!"

Mata Kyuhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Siwon hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Yah pabbo! Hiks kau jangan tertawa." Bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahahhaha… Kau benar-benar manis Kyu."

Pipi putih dan bulat milik Kyuhyun terlihat merona mendengar kata-kata Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar namja yang menarik Kyu." Ucap Siwon setelah tawanya mereda.

"Bohong! Kau hanya menyukai namja Lee itu! Hiks pergi saja sana ketempatnya. Jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku."

"Yah kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi? Ini rumahku. Lagi pula aku tak mungkin menyukai Sungmin. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng ku."

"Bohong! Kau pembohong Won! Kau selalu tersenyum untuk namja culun itu. Kau selalu memberinya perhatian lebih. Kau selalu menatapnya. Sedangkan aku? Sekeras apapun aku berusaha kau tak pernah menatapku. Apalagi tersenyum kepadaku. Hiks kau benar-benar jahat."

Siwon tertegun mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ternyata inilah isi hati Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Selama ini ia menganggap niat Kyuhyun hanya ingin menjerumuskannya saja.

"Kau cemburu Kyu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku berkali-kali lipat lebih menarik daripada namja culun itu. Dan aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya!"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Lirih Siwon.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang tersentak. Sungguh ia pun tak mengerti dengan perasaannya kepada Siwon. Awalnya memang hanya karena tugas yang diberikan kepadanya untuk menggoda Siwon. Namun semakin ia mengenal Siwon, perasaan lain perlahan muncul dihatinya. Dan ia begitu takut jika Siwon membencinya. Ia tak ingin jauh dari Siwon.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Jangan bodoh! Jatuh cinta kepada manusia adalah dosa terbesar bagi makhluk seperti kami." Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi bila dosa itu kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon serius.

"Dulu, seseorang dari kami kembali berubah menjadi manusia ketika ia jatuh cinta pada manusia. Lee Donghae, dia melakukan apapun agar bisa bersatu dengan manusia bernama Lee Hyukjae. Dan sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang manusia dan mungkin ia sudah memiliki keluarga bersama Hyukjae." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak ingin melakukan apa yang telah Donghae lakukan? Kau tak ingin jadi manusia seutuhnya Kyu?"

"Proses kembali menjadi manusia bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Kami akan mendapat hukuman yang berat. Setelah proses hukuman selesai, kami masih harus menjalani penyucian diri agar kembali menjadi manusia yang bersih. Dan sungguh itu semua bukanlah proses yang mudah. Mengingat bagaimana tersiksanya Donghae saat menjalani semua itu membuatku gila. Ia meraung-raung kesakitan dan aku tak yakin aku sanggup melakukannya."

Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Ia merasa sangat tertekan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Terjebak diantara cinta dan hukuman yang akan ia jalani membuatnya frustasi. Ia menjambak dan memukuli tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa tertekan yang sungguh menyesakkan itu.

Melihat hal itu, dengan cepat Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya. Ia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun tersiksa sendirian seperti ini. Sepertinya cinta sudah masuk terlalu dalam dihati keduanya.

"Apa ada cara lain Kyu?" Lirih Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih tetap menangis dipelukan Siwon.

"Saranghae Kyu. Jeongmal saranghae. Aku tak bisa lagi membohongi diriku. Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Dan aku tak akan pernah mengelak lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu Kyu."

"Lalu apa dengan ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus kita hadapi. Masih banyak yang harus kita korbankan." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon terdiam. Ia sungguh telah terperosok jauh pada setan berwajah manis yang ada dipelukannya ini. Ia tak ingin melepas Kyuhyun. Ia ingin bersama Kyuhyun selamanya. Dan ia bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar bisa bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jadikan aku seperti dirimu Kyu." Ucap Siwon yakin.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Siwon. Ia menatap ragu pada namja bertubuh sempurna itu.

"Kau serius dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula. Aku tak mau membuatmu menyesali keputusanmu."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Jadikan aku seperti dirimu dan setelah itu kita bisa bersama selamanya kan?"

"Tapi hyung.."

Grepp

Siwon kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun berkali-kali sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan meragukanku Kyu. Percayalah" bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Getaran yang ditimbulkan dari suara berat Siwon membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan kecupan-kecupan Siwon pada tengkuknya.

"Nghh hyunghh~" satu desahan meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau, Siwon semakin bersemangat melancarkan aksinya. Kali ini tak hanya mengecup, ia juga menggigit dan menghisap kuat leher putih jenjang milik Kyuhyun. membuat tanda kepemilikan pada tubuh setan penjerat hatinya itu.

"Nghh ahh" Tubuh Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia tak menyangka Siwon akan menyerangnya disaat seperti ini.

"Kau milikku Kyu. Milikku!" ujar Siwon dengan suara serak menahan nafsu.

Tak tinggal diam, Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Siwon untuk menjauh dan langsung memagut bibir sexy lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Pertarungan antar lidah pun tak dapat dihindari. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mendominasi dan berakhir pada kemenangan dipihak Siwon.

Merasa pasukan oksigen semakin menipis, Kyuhyun menepuk pundak tegap Siwon agar mau melepaskan pagutannya. Dengan setengah hati Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah, bibir yang basah mengkilap dan membengkak benar-benar pemandangan sexy untuk Siwon.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lama, Siwon mulai melucuti pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Sudah cukup ia menahan diri selama ini. Sekarang ia tak akan menahan diri lagi untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun jadi miliknya selamanya.

Siwon terdiam saat kain terakhir terlepas dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuh putih mulus dan bersih itu benar-benar membuat Siwon hampir meneteskan salivanya.

"Yah! Jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung!" Protes Kyuhyun malu karena Siwon tak berkedip menatap tubuhnya.

"Oh god. Kau benar-benar membuatku 'terbangun' Kyu." Sahut Siwon takjub.

Siwon berdiri dan dengan segera ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia sama naked-nya dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu ia kembali dan menidurkan Kyuhyun dilantai yang dingin itu.

"Kau sempurna hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun sembari meraba abs milik Siwon.

Berniat untuk menggoda, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat kejantanan keduanya saling bergesekkan.

"Nghhh" desahan keduanya bersamaan terdengar.

"Kyuh.. bolehkah?" Tanya Siwon meminta izin.

"Lakukanlah hyung. Jebbal. Buat aku sempurna mala mini."

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu Kyu."

"TIdak perlu hyung. Langsung masukan saja." Cegah Kyuhyun. Ia memegang tangan Siwon yang mengarah ke rektumnya,

"Mwo? Kau akan kesakitan Kyu."

"Tidak hyung. Cepat masukan" pinta Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Tidak Kyu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Tolak Siwon tegas.

"Uhh kau… Percayalah aku sudah terlalu sering mempersiapkan diri untuk hal ini hyung."

"Maksudmu Kyu?"

"Please lakukan saja hyung. Jangan membuatku menceritakan rahasia mesumku." Pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Dan seringaian nakal muncul dari bibirnya saat ia mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Naughty Kyu! Kau benar-benar harus dihukum."

Siwon mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Lalu ia arahkan kejantanannya tepat didepan pintu rectum Kyuhyun yang berkedut-kedut.

Jlebb

Dalam satu kali sentakan kuat, kejantanan Siwon tertanam sempurna didalam rectum Kyuhyun.

"Aaarrggghh" Kyuhyun berteriak keras menahan perih.

"Mianhae Kyu. Kau mau aku berhenti?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"No! Jangan berhenti hyung. Teruskan"

Siwon mengangguk kecil sebelum melanjutkan penetrasinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Malam itu, permainan panas dan kasar menemani mereka menghabiskan malam. Tak ada kelembutan. Keduanya berlomba-lomba menyalurkan hasrat yang selama ini terpendam.

Peluh yang mengkilap terkena pantulan lampu, aroma cairan cinta yang menyebar, bunyi kulit yang saling bertabrakan dan desahan demi desahan dari keduanya membuat suasana semakin panas. Entah berapa kali mereka mencapai klimaks, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mengakhiri permainan.

Setelah lebih dari 5jam berlalu, barulah keduanya menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sejak tadi tertanam dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Kyu. Saranghae." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk erat tubuh polos Kyuhyun hingga benar-benar terlelap didalam alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang bergelayut pada perutnya saat dengkuran kecil yang menandakan Siwon telah tertidur pulas terdengar. Ia berdiri tepat disamping pemuda yang telah terperangkap jauh dalam pesonanya itu. Seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Challenge Completed." Ujarnya dengan suara berat.

Ya, sekali lagi Kyuhyun berhasil menjalankan tugasnya. Bahkan namja alim pun dapat ia taklukan dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan.

"Bodoh. Hanya dengan imbalan cinta kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku. Apa kau tak pernah dengar bahwa setan tak memiliki hati?"

**END**

Waaaaa apa ini?

Hahahahaha udah akhirnya aneh, updatenya lama lagi -,-

Maaf ya semuaaaa

Banyak alasan yang membuat saya gak bisa cepet update ff :')

Sekali lagi maafkan saya yaaaaa

Sampai jumpa lagi di ff lainnya.

Dan jangan lupa review yaaaaaa


End file.
